Gavin
Ownership This character is property of ComicsansXD. Please don't steal, or you shall feel as if you are experiencing something horrible. Description Gavin is a red-headed, 12-year-old, and overall quirky human. He was one day, playing Undertale on his computer, when he suddenly got sucked into the game. He awoke in the Ruins, and has been in the world ever since. Having a funny sense of humor, he is comparable to Sans. Also having some of the worst cringe moments, he can be like Papyrus. Having come from the outside world into the video game world of Undertale, he knows many of the people in the game. This is a secret he vowed not to tell anyone, as it could shatter the universe. He has almost slipped a few times, but managed to secure it. In Genocide, he can work by Sans' side in the final boss, and can command a wide arrange of strong video game-related attacks, such as Mario, Sonic, and even Spyro. His soul color is automatically Blue, but he can be beat by that person overpowering his soul with determination. Affiliations Friends Toriel, Napstablook, Sans, Papyrus, Monster Kid, Frisk, Undyne, Alphys, and Temmie. Acquaintances Asgore, Mettaton, Annoying Dog, Catty, Bratty, and everyone else in the Underground. Enemies Anyone who dare threatens to hurt his friends. Stats Being a kind soul, Gavin has no LV or EXP gained. Pacifist and Genocide HP: 20 Attack: 10 Defense: 10 ACTs -Check -Plead -Challenge Quotes "Am...I......in Undertale? Cool!!!" (Said as he first finds himself in the game.) "If G was here, he and I would be best friends with the Skelebros!" (Said randomly while walking through Snowdin) "Stupid dog, you took all my hard work!" (Said when the Annoying Dog takes the artifact) "Hey, I'm listening to ______. Wanna hear?" ( A random track from the game's OST will play on his headphones. You then can choose to listen or not. Appears in Grillby's.) Encounter (Genocide-only) "Your dead now, kid." Start "Don't give me that. It's too late." Plead "I'm tiring of your aimless shenanigans!" 2+ "Wanna go, bro?" Challenge "Your asking for it!" 2+ "That's right, boi!" Sans dunks you Flavor Text You face the Double Duo! Fight with Gavin begins Gavin is glaring at you. turn Gavin glares at you. turn Gavin is sweating. turn The attacks are faster now. Challenge You feel a wave of regret. Plead Trivia *Gavin is prone to giving his secret away *Having been around the internet, he also uses a wide range of internet memes *Gavin has friends that also play Undertale, and he cameos them from time to time in his dialouge. *Gavin's soul automatically being Blue references his favorite gaming genre of platforming, and his favorite color. *Randomly, in the Lab in Hotland, he can be seen playing a Wii U, Xbox 360, or Alphys' PC *Gavin references some parts from earlier, such as the aimless shenanigans from the training Dummy in the Ruins *Gavin is the only character in the game that when cussing, has symbols replace a letter or two. *Gavin is also the only enemy you fight that uses his soul to dodge attacks Credit Thanks to Spooky. scary patreon for the drawing. Gallery Insert images here.